She knows it
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: It was the prefect fairy tale till she realized fairy tales don’t come true.


**BLAHH! Happy writers block sorry! Anyways This was really dark and hard for me to write… I seriously broke down crying maybe twice…. It's loosely based off a dream I had… It's also a different writing style… If you don't get it what it is, is well a sad smitchie story. All the he's and all the she's are basically Shane and Mitchie.**

-

She knows it.

Mitchie, a bright beautiful young woman with a large heart. Shane, a brilliant stunning handsome young man. It was the prefect fairy tale till she realized fairy tales don't come true.

She had notice he was coming home later. She never question she figured he was busy working on the new album. What she didn't know was they had finished that over a week ago. He left the house for a few hours before coming back with some kind of take out food and the smell of another woman's perfume. She always just guessed it was cause of his millions of fans throwing themselves at him

That was all until she found out. He cheated. With a close friend in fact. She knew for maybe a month before finally letting it sink in. She soon was packing most of her bags.

"Babe?" he called when he came into the door of the house. "In here…" She called from a room upstairs. It was a empty one. The one that would become there child's room if they were to ever have one. She smiled sadly as he sat next to her. "Love you." He whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "No. You don't." Mitchie said staring down at the floor she could feel Shane's hand freeze in hers. " Don't be silly I love you. And only you." He said smiling holding a carton of Mitchie's favorite Chinese food. She stood up and made her way to the window.

" I know Shane… I know…" Mitchie said looking him in the eye. "Oh…" He whispered. "I'm sorry." Mitchie said sadly. "I'm so sorry Mitch…" Shane said hanging his head. He now knew why he never liked being with that other woman. She was manipulative. "I'm so sorry Mitchie." He whispered again.

Mitchie had never seen Shane cry before. Her tears had started to fall hours earlier when he had left. She had broken down twice that day. "I… I think it's best that I leave…" Mitchie said choking on her words. " A divorce?" Shane whispered rubbing under his eyes slightly. "What ever is best." Mitchie said with a sad small smile. Shane chuckled darkly. "This sucks." He said leaning back against the wall. "I've screwed up to the point of no return haven't I?" He asked clenching his fist together.

" I don't know have you?" Mitchie said sliding down the wall with that sad small smile on her face still. "I've royally fu…" He stopped himself knowing that Mitchie hated it when he used that word. "Screwed up…. And I don't blame anyone fore hating me right now…" He said his voice cracked. "I could never hate you Shane… Be pissed at you yes… Never hate… But I think it's best I leave." Mitchie whispered. " Then I guess it's divorce it is…" Shane said frowning. "How much?" He asked after a moment. "Nothing. You keep what's yours and I'll keep what's mine." Mitchie said playing with the rings on her left hand.

"Alright…" He whispered lowering his head again. "I love you… I know that's most likely the stupidest thing you could head from me but it's true… I love you… More then anything…" Shane said whispering. Mitchie smiled sadly. "But you didn't love me enough…" She whispered pulling the rings off her finger along with her necklace and earrings. Before she crawled over to him. "Give me your hand." Mitchie said softly. He had placed his hand out. He wasn't sure why she had wanted his hand. "I'll love for forever Shane… But we know our fairy tale ended a long time ago." Mitchie smiled sadly placing the items in his hand before closing it. "Love her even more then you did with me." She whispered kissing his fist before standing up and leaving.

He sat there for the longest time holding the rings she had put in his hand. He hadn't moved for over seven hours. He stared at where she was at before she left. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly before finally getting up. He had to get out of there. His mind was flooded with memories with her all in them.

Her mind was in hyper speed. She couldn't think of why he was doing that to her but she started blaming herself. If she would have been a better wife or a prettier woman he wouldn't have done that. Her head started to hurt. Soon she was outside her mothers door. "I need a place to sleep." Was the only thing she had said that night. She didn't want to explain. She didn't anything to do with him. " Something happened between you and Shane right?" Her mother guessed noticing her daughter flinch had Shane's name. She nodded. Before heading to what was once her room. "Night." She said softly before closing the door and breaking down again.

It was three years. They saw each other at premiers or a concert they were doing together. They kept the chatting very minimal. She would smile weakly at him before turning away. Her eyes were now blood shot all the time from the constant crying she did. He could see it that his own stupid actions led to loosing the only thing he had ever wanted. He lost her. He stopped talking when ever he was off stage. He stopped with the fake happiness. He stopped caring what other said. He only cared about what she said. Which wasn't much.

She would fake a smile for the crowed and hid her eyes behind large sunglasses even at night. But he knew just as well as she did that Those sunglasses saved her from going blind. "Hey…" Mitchie said softly as she sat next to them. They were sharing a tour bus. He didn't know how they just were.

" I'm sorry." He said. She smiled sadly before laying her head on his shoulder. It was the first of any physical contact they had in years. " I know." She said sadly. " I know." She whispered. "Find another man…" He whispered pulling away from her. "I'm sure I'm going to hell after what I've done to you. Don't you dare say anything about being with me made you the happiest. Cause right now I can see though that lie." Shane said before leaning on the small table and rubbing his face. "Sorry…" He whispered. "I know." She said sadly before getting up. "Shane." Mitchie said waiting for him to lift to face you. When he didn't she said the only thing that came to mind. "I love you." She smiled again. "For forever."

Before she walked back towards her bunk. There had been an extra normal bed left in the bus before there was the bunks. The others insisted that she take it but she refused. She didn't want the bed. She told them she wasn't going to sleep on something comfortable when they all knew she was upset. She insisted she was taking one of the bunks.

Many months later after that she frowned at herself. Upset and depressed still. They both knew it they wouldn't be happy till they were together again. "Shane…" Mitchie said staring at a piece of paper. She soon was writing a long sad letter. " I told you I'd love you for forever." Mitchie said when she signed it. She had placed it next to his picture before letting the knife she had slit her wrists. " I'll love you for forever Shane… For forever…" She whispered looking at the picture she had of them.

He found her. He cried. He took it harder then anyone. Cause he knew. He knew he was what killed her. He stood in the back of the room he was waiting. Her funeral was today. He had told her mother that she should be the one taking care of this not the person who had done this to her.

"I love you to Mitchie… For forever." He whispered smiling sadly. His voice had cracked. He slowly pulled the two rings and the necklace from his pocket before placing them were they belonged. With her.

He smiled sadly to her mother before nodding as he left. He couldn't take it anymore. He had lost his still control. He had ended up in the hospital. A permanent patient. Visited once or twice a week by his brothers and there families. He would sulk in the corner most the time when they came. They all knew why… Cause they had the one thing that he wanted. But could never have back.

And She knows it. She smiles sadly from the clouds. Watching him live with his pain and sorrow. Knowing he's right. He is going to hell.. And all she can do is watch. Because she knows it.

--

**I find it funny that all my dark and good stuff come out when I'm PMSing… I actually found this on my flash and just now finished it… While I'm not PMSing…**

**Read and Review?**


End file.
